Heads will roll
by Blood For Nothing
Summary: Harry is going back to his 4th year at Hogwarts when he stumbles upon a transfered student named Six... it is then that true jelousy is shown and Cho Chang might not be to happy with the new girl and where she is going with Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Six, Just Six_

"Another year at Hogwarts!" Hermione stated as they took their seat in an empty compartment. She brushed off her skirt from all loose but invisible dirt a secretive smirk on her face. Harry couldn't hide his excitement either. "It doesn't seem like that long ago that we were first years." Ron said as he soon after bit the head off a chocolate frog he just so recently pulled off the passing sweets trolly.

Suddenly the Hogwarts Express let out it's normal departing whistle and the train jerked forward. Hours passed as the three chatted on when Harry noticed the compartment door slide open and a girl his age lean in.

Her hair was long and to her waist even though it was held up in a double ponytail, (like pig tails but so far in the back and close to each other it looks like two ponytails side by side) and the strongest lime green most had ever seen. Loose pieces fell into her eyes softly, having an almost misty kind of look as she looked around. She had a button nose and was clothed in a pair of baggy black pants with purple pinstripes and a tight orange shirt. Her eyes were a pastel purple and were surrounded by thick black eyeliner, rigid contrasting her iris's greatly.

She bit her lip in a slightly embarassed way and spoke in a nervous tone. "Do you mind if I sit with you for the trainride? I've been booted out of my compartment..." She said somewhat trailing off at the end. Harry felt an odd jerk in his hand as he pushed ron to Hermione's side to clear the seat next to him. "Sure." He said in the most nonchalant voice he could achieve.

She took a seat beside Harry and looked at the other two across from her. Hermione stuck out her hand in her usual confident way. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," She pointed to Ron. "and that's Ron Weasly." Ron smiled as he finished the last of his eight chocolate frogs. "Ow d'foo do?" Ron said with a full mouth. Harry laughed, "I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" She giggled as Crookshanks found a new home on her lap. "I'm Six, just Six. I don't think I've ever had a last name..." Six said screwing up her face as if she was in some concentration. A few minutes passed when all that could be heard was the purring of Crookshanks and Hermione felt as though she should probably start a conversation.

"So what house are you in, and why havn't we seen you before?" She said in a quizzical voice. Six shrugged "I got transfered here from my school in Japan. I guess thats where I picked up this style." She said pausing as she looked down at her apparel. "So why are you here now?" Ron said, hoping to jump into the dialog. She smiled and let out a chuckle. "I suppose because I am a true trouble maker being a metamorphmagus and all." Ron and Harry looked somewhat puzzled but Hermione seemed interested. "A metamorphmagus? Isn't that someone who can change their appearence as often as they want?" Six smiled. "Oh yes, and don't think I havn't used it to my advantage." She gave a devilish smile and touched her nose and made it turn hooked, ran her fingers along her eyebrows which sprang to life and became incredibly bushy and she grabbed her bottom lip making in abnormally large. She grunted and scrached her armpits before making everything return back to normal by touching it again. They all laughed and she smiled so sincerly at Harry his heart raced faster than it ever did for Cho, faster than it did when he faced Voldemort. Her eyes bored into his soul, as her face started to become flushed she looked away.

'W-was she blushing?' He said to himself in a half-excited half-heartfelt way. The train jerked once more as they all scrambled for their robes. 'How did we get here so fast? I remember the trip to Hogwarts taking ages...' He shook it off and gathered his robes... never had he wished so hard that someone he met to be in his house. His insides squirmed, he might actually survive this year...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Back Again!_

Harry had just climbed into a carriage with Ron, Hermione as he watched Six trail off with the first years. Harry was trying to hide his disappointment with the absence of the metamorphmagus, but was apparently doing a bad job because Ron commented.

"Come on Harry, she's got to get sorted. Relax, she isn't going to disappear." Ron said jokingly.

The carriage came to a halt and they unloaded and waltzed into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They watched the first years come in nervously and Six being the tallest of the group, looked as though she was baby-sitting.

Professor McGonagall placed the stool down in front as usual. She then pulled out her list and adjusted a pair of reading glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. Her brow furrowed as she looked over at Six who seemed, at the current, to be staring off into space.

"Well, Ms. Six, I suppose you will be going first seeing on how you haven't a last name." Professor McGonagall said in he usual strict tone. Six sat on the stool and watched the Professor crown her with the shabby looking sorting hat.

As soon as it took place on her head it came to life. "Ah, yes..." It spoke from the rip near the brim. "You have an amazing mind, never have I seen such balances and variety... You have the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, the stealth of a Slytherin, a heart of a true golden Gryffindor, and the greatest organization I think a Hufflepuff could ever ask for. You are destined to do great things Six and that is why I choose to put you into..."

Harry was in great suspense, so apprehensive to see where she'd go. 'But why?' He said to himself. 'Why do I care so much what she does or where the silly old hat puts her.' He sighed, he couldn't fight his mind anymore with his own stupid questions. 'Face it Harry, it looks like she's already taken a chunk of your priorities, maybe you have feelings for her." He shook it off just before the sorting hat shouted just what he wanted to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A lot of cheers came from the Gryffindor table as she came to sit down next to Harry. She laughed "No sweat, I wonder why all the others up there are literally biting their nails off." Harry smiled at her and she smiled back pulling out the ponytails and shaking her as the hair fell into place.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'She's really pretty Harry, nice choice.' said a little voice in the back of his head. He grunted mentally, since when did his emotions get such loud mouths?

Dumbledore cleared his throat after he made his large speech about the Triwizard Tournament and raised his hands up in the air. "Let the feast begin!" He shouted with great pride and food of all sorts appeared on the table.

They dug in and began talking, some with mouths full others not. "So, Six... What about your family?" Hermione said as she shoveled peas onto her plate.

Six took a big gulp before replying. "My parents are dead and gone, killed by all the Death Eaters Voldemort had, according to some old tales past on down my family line." (Hermione and Ron cringed at the name) "I used to live with my Aunt Illaca in Japan but I got kicked out of school so right now I live in an apartment in Britain and my Aunt sends money every month for my rent, I promised her by the time I was sixteen I would get a job and pay for myself but she said I didn't have to. She's so sweet. My whole family tree were wizards who did great things, I'm actually related to Nicholas Flamel and my Aunt Illy married the man who invented the Quikquill, which he says actually was a joke but apparently got to Zonko's fast and ended up in professional's hands. Voldemort tried to kill me personally at only eight months old but missed, it hit a mirror, a lot of it's power died and then it him me right smack in the head. The people who found me," She paused shortly before picking up a dinner roll and buttering it. "Said that I was passed out and that this thing ended up on my forehead."

She pulled up the hair around her forehead with one hand while stuffing the bread in her mouth with the other. She revealed a scar in the shape of a star. "Word never got out that I survived a mild dose of an unforgivable curse, and I'm happy about that, I look at Harry and see all the publicity he's got and have never been so proud not to be in _The Daily Prophet_ every other day." She paused and looked to Harry. "No offense to you or anything but I would hate everybody knowing everything I did, it seems scary."

Harry Nodded, "Oh, trust me I don't like it either." Six nodded in total understanding. "Yeah, so that's how I got my name, Six- five points on a star plus one for good luck." She smiled. "Sorry I talk so much..." She said blushing, her face becoming flushed.

"No, it's quite all right, I'm a big talker, too." Hermione said and Ron nodded. "Yup, don't get her started on spew." He said rolling his eyes preparing to get yelled at.

A/N: I know I don't sound british and am having trouble with that evidently, hope you enjoy this chapter, and glad to be back... this thing will probably end up having a lemon chapter, I'll see but it will have to wait, this story had a whole lot ahead of it

Next chapter will be out tomorrow, tune in!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Cho Chang_

After dinner they moved up to the common room, reaching the fat lady in the painting. Hermione stepped forward. "_Doxie Infestation" _She said and the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall to crawl through.

Harry dumped himself into his favorite soft, squishy armchair when he looked up to see Six gazing around the room in wonder. "This is our common room? It's splendid! How I wish my apartment looked like this... I suppose it could be if I actually worked at it, but wow... look at this!"

Harry stood up, "I think Hedwig would be mad if I didn't put her up in the owlery tonight, I should do it now before I forget..." He said nervously as he ran up the stairs and put Hedwig on his shoulder and went back into the common room before climbing through the hole to leave.

He was really finding an excuse to get away from Six, because though he liked her, he was afraid he might say something stupid or she might make fun of him or something like that. Sure he was being irrational but at least he felt he was easing it some how.

He reached the owlery, put Hedwig in a nest, and stroked her. He turned to leave when he ran into Cho. His heart raced as she shook her curtain of black hair out of her face, and smiled.

Harry was ready to faint, maybe he was wrong about how fast his heart was beating for Six, maybe he was wrong about who might of taken a chunk out of his heart. "H-hi Ch-Cho."

Cho giggled as she tied a letter to one of the school owl's leg's and let it fly away.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing up here?" She seemed to glance at his letter less hands. "I... erm... already sent my letter." He said trying to keep his tone to the most believable level.

Cho turned around to face Harry and smiled once more before tucking her hair behind her ear, her eyes glittered as she looked into his eyes.

Harry felt as though his heart was just going to burst through his chest and end up as a bloody mess on the floor.

"Well, I have to go Harry, I promised Marietta I would meet her back in the common room." and with that she winked and trotted off.

Harry just stood there... a little stupefied. He forgot how long it had been since he had seen Cho. 'And was that a wink, Harry?' A little voice said in the back of his head. His heart felt as though he just ran seven miles while screaming at the top of his lungs. Because his throat was dry and his eyes were misty with the memory of Cho's body language and words.

He shook it off realizing how mushy he was getting and walked out of the owlery.

Once he reached the common room he yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. It has been a long day but he suspected a little train-lag from his way here. Six smiled, her hair now had purple streaks in it and her eyes a glorious amber orange.

She smiled to Harry, "What are you all glassy eyed about?" She said in a pondering voice. Apparently he hadn't realized how long he was staring at her new eyes. He then felt guilty about thinking of Cho in Six's presence, he couldn't quite understand why, though.

He shook his head and replied in a tangent to the question. "I'm going to bed, tomorrow our classes begin." He grunted with that and marched up the boys dormitory stairs and went to bed.

A/N: guess this chapter sort of dedicated to harrychorules55 who kind of made me start thinking as a writer rather than a dorky 12 year old, well I know things are taking time and some nights like this one (maybe) I might double up and do my work of two chapters a day instead of just one...

PEACE!

_-bfn_


End file.
